1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejection device, a printer for printing an image by ejecting a liquid (such as UV ink) to be cured by irradiation of light (such as UV) is known. Such a printer has a light irradiating section which radiates light toward a liquid (dots) landed on a medium after the liquid is ejected from a nozzle to the medium. In this manner, the dots are cured and fixed to the medium, which makes it possible to perform good printing to a medium that is difficult to absorb a liquid.
Another printer is also known in which a color meter is provided on a downstream side of a feed direction of a medium with respect to a print region so as to perform color measurement of an image generated on the medium (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-220290).